


El blues del chico que nadaba a contracorriente

by dreamyguns



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: Conoce a Ash por casualidad, como todo lo que acontece en la ciudad que nunca duerme.





	El blues del chico que nadaba a contracorriente

**Author's Note:**

> En principio iba a escribir una escena extra basándome en los últimos capítulos, pero he empezado a pensar en lo que querría Eiji para su vida futura y el resultado es lo que veis aquí debajo. 
> 
> El tag de canon divergence está puesto porque Eiji no es fotógrafo per se, pero es el punto por el que quise partir a la hora de hablar de su carrera profesional. También porque he cambiado algunas cosas con respecto a la historia original para poder crear la mía propia. En cualquier caso, he respetado los sucesos más importantes y el pasado de Ash para evitar conflictos.
> 
> No tengo mucho más que añadir salvo que hay spoilers, por si acaso no estáis al día con el anime.

 

 

 

La primera vez que Eiji tocó una cámara de fotos tenía seis años y la cara llena de churretones de pastel de nata que su madre le había preparado por su cumpleaños. No había esperado mucho para soplar las velas y abalanzarse encima del primer regalo que su padre le había colocado al lado con una sonrisa. A pesar de ser un niño, Eiji ya marcaba tendencias acerca de lo que se esperaba de él y en lo que se quería convertir.

La cámara de fotos tenía colores imposibles y, en lugar de un objetivo, una pegatina de animales que Eiji arrancó sin ninguna piedad. No quería fotografiar animales. Quería hacer fotos a niños de su edad, esos con los que jugaba en la arena en el recreo y le invitaban a casa a merendar después. O esos niños que no eran amigos suyos y se quedaban a una distancia prudencial, jugando a juegos secretos y mirándole por encima del hombro. A esas niñas con coletas que lloraban sin razón aparente y luego le daban una patada en la espinilla sin que él hubiera hecho nada para merecerlo.

Lo quería fotografiar todo, pero los animales nunca habían sido una prioridad para él.

—

Trece años después, Eiji no cree que sea el mejor de su campo pero Ibe-san sí, así que le acoge bajo su ala y se lo lleva a Nueva York.

Mientras descienden del avión en el aeropuerto JFK, Eiji piensa que los rascacielos en el horizonte le recuerdan demasiado a los de Tokio como para decir que ha volado muy lejos. La única diferencia es que el viento neoyorquino huele fatal y que ese suelo lleno de colillas no lo encontraría jamás en Tokio.

Caminan juntos por la terminal de un aeropuerto que se asemeja más a una ciudad amurallada que a un lugar de paso para miles de viajantes. Ibe-san le habla de su futuro como fotógrafo, a lo que Eiji asiente sin mucho interés. Solo tiene diecinueve años y debería estar contento de tener la oportunidad de viajar al extranjero para después resolverse la vida en Japón. Al fin y al cabo, lleva oyendo el mismo discurso de sus padres desde que tuvo edad suficiente para pensar en el futuro y no en el próximo examen de matemáticas del instituto.

Y sin embargo, cuando piensa en el futuro, Eiji ve la nada. Algo tiene claro, eso sí. En sus manos tiene una cámara de fotos carísima que pagará en varias mensualidades y muchas fotos de chicos guapísimos que posan en posturas imposibles, pero es incapaz de verse a sí mismo.

No sabe qué quiere hacer. Si quedarse en Japón u otro lugar, viajar con sus amigos por todo el mundo durante un año sabático o enrolarse en la universidad como la gente de bien y ser un desgraciado durante sus cuarenta años de vida laboral.

Ojalá la única atadura que tuviera fuese la propia cámara, y no Ibe-san y sus padres, quienes le dirigen como si Eiji hubiera firmado un contrato con sangre en algún momento de su corta vida.

Le despierta una ventolera de aire podrido en la cara y suspira. Ahora importa Nueva York. Tiene toda la vida por delante para pensar en todo lo demás.

—

Nueva York es una auténtica jungla. No solo por los edificios que, como árboles de formas extrañas, desafían la contaminación urbana y apenas le dejan ver el sol. Es un auténtico puzzle de diferencias abismales en cada manzana. Un despliegue de violencia sin piedad. Un cuadro de supervivencia en el que no hay un claro ganador.

Se recrimina haber comparado semejante artefacto explosivo, que huele a gasolina y a sangre reseca que salpica los _grafitti,_ con el paraíso silencioso que es Tokio a cualquier hora del día. Son dos caras extremas de una misma realidad. El ying y el yang. Blanco y negro. El mar calmo y la tierra salvaje.

Incluso las gentes que las pueblan, son diametralmente distintas.

Eiji piensa en los animales típicos de la jungla. Todos los encuentra, en mayor o menor medida, en Nueva York. Tokio está poblada por animales mansos, sometidos y dóciles, que van a trabajar sin rechistar, comen siempre a la misma hora y se van a dormir cuando el sol llega a su cénit. En Nueva York reina la anarquía. Las peleas se suceden a cualquier hora del día y nadie duerme a su hora. El peligro recorre las venas de sus habitantes como si de sangre se tratara. Cuando esta se derrama, raras veces mueren porque la adrenalina hace el resto.

Eiji ha vivido toda su vida en equilibrio y, tras dos días en Nueva York, siente que pierde la cabeza.

—

Conoce a Ash por casualidad, como todo lo que acontece en la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Le mira y le falta tiempo para terminar de hacerlo. Tiene el pelo más rubio que ha visto jamás y sus ojos le cuentan una y mil historias. No habla apenas, pues sus acciones hablan por sí solas. La pistola entre sus dedos es una extensión más de su cuerpo. Sabe pelear, engañar, escapar y más artes oscuras de las que otros chicos aprenderán en toda su vida.

Eiji no es tonto. Tiene ojos en la cara y es un ser humano, por mucho que sus padres quieran convertirle en el perfecto tokiota con el mejor trabajo y la hipoteca más ventajosa. Sabe que es uno más cayendo en sus redes y que, en circunstancias normales, Ash no le miraría a la cara más de dos segundos antes de cruzar la calle y olvidarse de sus rasgos para siempre.

Sin embargo, esa ciudad les ha unido cuando nada debería haberlo hecho. Existen multitud de universos en los que Eiji nunca debería haber encontrado a Ash, y le ha tocado vivir en uno donde le ha conocido y no puede dejarle en la estacada. Porque no es únicamente Nueva York, sino también Ash quien le arrastra hacia una vida que Eiji creía que solo existía en la ficción.

Es el animal que nunca quiso fotografiar y ahora el karma se lo está pagando con creces.

—

Ash está de pie en la cima de un rascacielos tan alto como el monte Fuji. Está doblado por la mitad, el cuchillo aún en la mano y la sangre reseca tiñendo sus vaqueros rotos como si fuera a la última moda. Sería un ser casi divino si no fuera por los jadeos que salen de su boca fruto del esfuerzo. Está hecho de esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas y un pasado tan roto que es un milagro que se mantenga en pie. Compite con el acero y la imponencia del edificio en el que ha peleado hasta la extenuación.

Trescientos metros más abajo, Eiji tiene una revelación.

El viaje a Nueva York reduce a una sus alternativas de futuro. Entre toda la sangre y violencia a espuertas, algo bueno tenía que tener.

—

Pasan los meses y Eiji no se arrepiente de su decisión. Le secuestran, le torturan y le separan de Ash más veces de las que puede contar, pero si algo tiene es fuerza de voluntad. Así que se queda, porque Japón forma parte de una vida que ya no le pertenece y Nueva York en ruinas y Ash cubierto de sangre de arriba abajo, sí.

Empiezan a vivir juntos en un piso que Ash le roba a Golzine en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y, como con todo lo que ha pasado desde que ha aterrizado en tierra salvaje, se adapta. Nunca ve a Ash salvo las pocas noches que pasa en casa, envuelto en sudor y pesadillas de las que no habla. Al menos al principio, pues empieza a contarle más a medida que se suceden los días y las noches juntos bajo el mismo techo.

Nunca da detalles, eso sí. Le ofrece a Eiji un lienzo en blanco con un par de bosquejos y le invita a completar el resto. Como buen fotógrafo, Eiji observa, asiente y añade en su imaginación los trazos que faltan.

—

Ash es un animal más nocturno que diurno y, como tal, cambia la forma según la posición del sol en el cielo. Vivir juntos le permite a Eiji conocer más caras de él de las que normalmente deja ver.

Por ejemplo, sabe que por las mañanas tiene el pelo revuelto, la camisa del pijama descolocada y que gruñe mientras se sirve un café demasiado caliente y que tardará en tomarse. Sabe que, cuando puede, ojea los libros de Hemingway y balbucea pasajes para sí mismo, como si intentara tatuárselos en el interior de la piel. Sabe que cuando se sienta en el sofá con las rodillas dobladas como un niño, significa que le está invitando a sentarse con él y hablar.

No de la mafia, no de su pasado, no de Griffin o de lo que Shorter significaba para él. No es tiempo para eso, porque no ha llegado la noche y sus demonios que le sumirán en un mundo de pesadillas que solo le pertenecen a él. Le cuenta tonterías que hacía de niño, sus traumas con las calabazas, que Hemingway era un genio de las metáforas y que espera que Eiji logre casarse algún día con una chica de buena familia.

Eiji va a replicar a esto último, pero Ash se ríe antes de que pueda hacerlo.

—No sabes lo que tienes, Eiji —le dice como si tuviera cincuenta años y hubiera vivido mucho. Aunque en realidad, es como si Ash hubiera vivido tres o cuatro vidas a a estas alturas—. Deberías hacerme caso y volver a Japón. Tienes unos padres, una hermana y un trabajo que te proporcionará ingresos fijos. No te amoldes a esta vida. No seas como yo.

—Nunca te abandonaré.

Ash hace un gesto vago con la mano, como diciendo “ya veremos”. Eiji no sabe cómo decírselo de otra forma. No quiere irse. Sabe que puede acabar herido, muerto o más pobre que antes, pero es pensar en volver a Japón, a esa vida tranquila de la que nunca se sintió parte, y se le encoge el corazón, el estómago y la vida entera.

Piensa en Ash sufriendo por sus pesadillas. Piensa en Ash con la pistola en la mano y heridas en sus brazos marcadas a fuego como las rayas de un tigre. Piensa en sus lágrimas sosteniendo el cadáver de Shorter tras haberle matado él mismo. Piensa en las pocas ocasiones en que sonríe, siempre por pura supervivencia más que por que realmente lo sienta.

Piensa en lo roto que está, y en que los trocitos que va dejando son cada vez más pequeños e insignificantes. Y sin embargo, se sigue rompiendo y rompiendo como si nada hasta que (tal vez no ahora, pero sí algún día), ya no haya más que romper y todo se acabe.

Repite su decisión en voz más alta. Ash le mira fijamente, pero no dice nada.

—

Siempre está despierto cuando Ash vuelve de madrugada medio muerto, pero nunca se da la vuelta en la cama para mirarle de frente y preguntarle por qué.

En lugar de eso, cierra los ojos muy fuerte al oírle deslizarse bajo las sábanas como un animal herido y llamar entre sueños a todos aquellos a los que quiso alguna vez.

En las pesadillas de Eiji, su nombre figura el último de la lista.

—

Una de esas noches no se aguanta y le encara.

Sabe que se la está jugando. Sabe que no es asunto suyo, porque Ash tiene sus propios demonios contra los que solo él puede luchar, pero no puede seguir viéndole regresar de pelea tras pelea sin un trazo de piel limpia a la vista. Eiji vive entre cuatro paredes esperando por su regreso hasta que llegue una noche en que eso no ocurra, y está harto.

Ash le mira con la cabeza bien alta, sin inmutarse. Está más sucio y despeinado de lo habitual, pero al menos hoy no hay heridas nuevas, sino cicatrices que le marcan la piel como rastros de caza. A esas se le suman las de dentro, las que nunca le deja ver.

Eiji dice cosas de las que se arrepentirá más tarde. Ash se sume en un silencio casi insultante. Una parte de él quiere que Ash le coja del cuello como hace con sus enemigos, porque solo así podrá comprobar que sigue vivo, que esa no es la noche en que le han devuelto un cadáver que todavía está caliente.

—Te marchas al amanecer, vuelves de madrugada herido como un perro y pretendes que finja que todo va bien. ¿No te das cuenta de…?

—Nunca te pedí que te quedaras, Eiji.

—Eso no significa que vaya a dejarte morir.

Cuando oye hablar de la muerte, el rostro de Ash se ilumina de una manera especial. Es el único ser humano que conoce que no la teme, quizá porque la ha visto de cerca tantas veces que la siente como una vieja amiga. Una conocida que le despoja de sus seres queridos de golpe pero que le dará paz cuando llegue su turno. Por eso le conviene respetarla y quererla, por mucho daño que le produzca.

—Estoy harto de decirte que pongas distancia entre nosotros, y ahora me echas en cara mi forma de vivir —dice despacio—. Nadie te está apuntando con una pistola para que te quedes. Coge tus cosas, vete a Japón y sé libre. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo para que lo entiendas?

Si lo que quieres es matar a gusto, ya lo haces conmigo aquí, piensa Eiji, de frente, en primer plano y cuidando que no me pierda ni un detalle.

Se muerde la lengua justo a tiempo. Ash jamás le perdonaría que sacara lo de Shorter a colación. Sería su ruina. Y sin embargo, lo hace. Sin culparle, pero lo hace porque se pasa días enteros durmiendo a ratos para no pensar en su sangre derramándose entre sus dedos. Porque está harto de sufrir y sabe que Ash sufre por dentro, pero no es justo que no grite, que no se rompa para él.

Está siendo un egoísta de mierda, pero le da igual.

—Lo de Shorter fue culpa mía también. Siento que te lo debo, por eso quiero estar ahí para ti.

Y ahí está, ese brillo en los ojos que delata que una parte de Ash late con fuerza cuando le habla de ese día. De todo lo que Eiji vio y lo que no vio después. Esa noche los dos se prometieron muchas cosas con la adrenalina del momento, pero si pasó algo más con el cadáver de Shorter antes de su reencuentro, lo desconoce.

—Esa idea que tienes de la salvación no existe, Eiji, así que quítatela de la cabeza. No puedes salvarme, ni tampoco lo busco. Te dije que éramos de mundos distintos. Yo tengo una lista de gente a la que aniquilar. Tú tienes planes de trabajar, casarte y tener una familia.

—¿Por qué asumes que eso es lo que quiero? ¿Por qué eres como Ibe-san y mis padres?

—Porque no puedes querer esta vida. Está fuera de toda lógica.

—La quiero, si es contigo.

—¿Por qué?

Eiji cruza la habitación y le coge del cuello como deseaba que Ash hiciera hace cuestión de segundos. Se quedan tan cerca que se hacen daño. Ash se muerde el labio inferior como si le retara y  a Eiji se le aflojan las rodillas al verlo. Su cuello es suave al tacto y, un poco más abajo, sus clavículas se clavan en su muñeca como una invitación silenciosa. No importa si es una camisa, una simple sábana o lleve el torso descubierto porque su cuerpo es omnipresente, como el dios que Ash nunca ha pedido ser.

Se muere de ganas de hacer lo que los dos están pensando. Se ha preguntado miles de veces como sería besarle sin la excusa de tener una pastilla en la lengua. Cómo sería hacerlo de verdad, con ganas y sin control. Cómo sería que Ash respondiese como el animal salvaje que es y le acariciara como hace con sus armas, como si fueran objetos preciosos a los que no puede renunciar.

No lo hace porque no es tan estúpido. Está tan enamorado de él que le duele, pero Ash no funciona así y Eiji lo sabe, así que se aguanta las ganas como lleva haciendo desde que le vio por primera vez. Es lo mejor para los dos, porque Ash ha sufrido demasiado y Eiji está cansado de que le rompa el corazón una y otra vez.

Así que lo que hace es apoyar su frente contra la suya y hablarle muy despacio, como haría Griffin cuando Ash era pequeño y se asustaba de las calabazas de la noche de Halloween.

—Porque quiero salvarte de todo aunque tú nunca me cuentes nada.

—Eiji.

—No te equivoques, no es un reproche. No tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en tu vida, pero sí a cuidarte si quiero. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? No tienes que ser tú quien me proteja siempre, puedo aprender. Si me dejas.

Ash se queda mirándole un segundo, dos, tres, hasta que el tiempo se para cuando coloca su mano en la de Eiji, aún en su cuello. El temblor que recorre cada músculo de su cuerpo es real. Desafía todas las leyes de la lógica que Ash tenga semejante poder sobre él, sobre todos los que le rodean.

—¿Por qué no quieres nada de mí? Dinero, sexo, lo que quisieras. Otros lo hacen, por qué tú no.

—No quiero nada que no puedas darme.

Como si de un encantamiento se tratase, la mano de Ash agarra la de Eiji y pellizca hasta que le suelta. Sonríe, y no parece tan triste como otras veces. Eiji dice “ay”, se acaricia los nudillos y se une a su sonrisa, el corazón aún a galope por todo lo que podría ser si las circunstancias fueran otras.

—Nunca he conocido a un chico tan extraño como tú.

Esa noche Ash no solloza en sueños.

—

Unos días más tarde, Eiji tiene otra revelación. No le cambia la vida como la primera que se hizo a los pies de aquel rascacielos, pero es también importante.

Le ocurre una mañana al encontrarse un tocadiscos más viejo que el tiempo y algunos vinilos de música _blues._ En las portadas hay señores con gesto sombrío y títulos que hablan de la soledad y amores perdidos. Ibe-san le ha hablado un poco del género, pero nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de escuchar nada de él, así que conecta el tocadiscos y pone un vinilo al azar. Se sienta en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y se deja llevar. Tres horas y media después, termina de escuchar toda la antología. Solo se ha levantado para ir a beber agua en toda la sesión.

Piensa si a Ash le gustaría ese tipo de música. A primera vista parece el tipo de persona que no escucha otra cosa que no sea rock, pero quizá le sorprenda. Esa noche, cuando regrese, le propondrá escuchar juntos algo de música. Le vendrá bien, por su salud mental y la suya propia.

No puede impedir que Ash se lance a la aventura cada noche, pero sí ofrecerle un remanso de paz al que acudir cuando lo necesite.

—

La reacción de Ash se resume en un mohín de desprecio absoluto.

—Esa es música para abuelos, Eiji.

—¿Pero la has escuchado alguna vez?

—No me hace falta para saber que es el tipo de música que escucharía Max. Y no tengo ningún interés en compartir ese _hobby_ con él.

—A mí me gusta —dice Eiji con convicción.

Ash sonríe de esa forma que detesta, como si estuviera por encima del bien y del mal. Está apoyado en la pared vestido con una camiseta blanca y el pantalón del pijama, y aun de esa guisa, duele mirarlo de lo guapo que está. Es insoportable.

—Pues eres un viejo en un cuerpo de chico de diecinueve años. Qué desilusión. Volveré a hablarte cuando empieces a escuchar música de verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres con música “de verdad”? —pregunta Eiji siguiéndole el juego.

—Metallica, AC/DC, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath. ¿Sigo?

—Eso es ruido y ya está.

Sus ojos se endurecen como si le hubiera mentado a su madre. Eiji se muerde el interior de la boca, divertido. Que sea posible molestar a Ash con algo como las calabazas o la música cuando no le tiene miedo a nada de allá fuera, es algo que no deja de sorprenderle.

—Pues dejo de hablarte hasta que retires lo que has dicho. Qué poco mundo tienes, qué pena de chico.

—¡Vamos, dale una oportunidad! ¿Vives en pleno centro de Nueva York y te gusta esa clase de ruido? Es mejor que algo más tranquilo te espere en casa.

—Eiji, no.

—Solo una canción y te dejo en paz, lo prometo.

Ash resopla dramáticamente, y Eiji lo toma como un sí. Sonriente, busca la tercera pista en el vinilo que se ha convertido en su favorito. El sonido lúgubre de un saxofón no tarda en inundar la sala. Ash pone cara de querer morirse.

—Escucha, anda.

Otro mohín de disgusto, pero obedece. Se acomodan juntos en el sofá, en silencio y con las notas danzando encima de sus cabezas como nubes cargadas de lluvia. Poco a poco la música cobra más vida y se vuelve casi bailable cuando habla de la esperanza de encontrar a un amigo en el camino. Eiji mira a Ash de reojo y piensa que tiene mucha suerte de haberle encontrado.

Ash comienza a animarse. Mueve un poco la cabeza, siguiendo el ritmo con los ojos cerrados. Se le ven de sobra sus pestañas rubias, las mismas que nunca puede dejar de mirar. Parece relajado, feliz. Eiji también lo está. Sonríe aunque Ash no pueda verlo, murmurando en voz baja el estribillo de la canción. La ha oído tantas veces que ya se la sabe de memoria.

De repente, una idea le golpea como un relámpago y salta del sillón. Ash abre los ojos y le mira, extrañado, cuando Eiji le tiende una mano sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ahora es casi “ruido”, así que vamos a aprovecharlo.

La respuesta de Ash no se hace esperar. Se ríe bajito, sin concederle la victoria del todo, y acepta su mano. Bailan con las manos entrelazadas y pequeños pasos improvisados, pues ninguno de los dos es experto. Se ríen juntos como pocas veces lo hacen y no pierden ocasión de agarrarse de la cintura para dar la vuelta y volver a empezar.

—Quién es ahora el viejo, eh.

—Habla por ti, que no me diriges nada bien —protesta Ash que, a pesar de todo, se está dejando llevar sin protestar—. Eres el hombre de esta pareja de baile, o quién eres.

—Esa idea es ridícula. Puedes dirigir tú también, lo que pasa es que no coordinas tan bien como yo.

—Retira eso o no vivirás para contarlo.

Eiji no lo hace, así que Ash no tarda en cobrarse su venganza. Le agarra rápido de la cintura con una mano, le pega contra sí y le coge la mano con la que le queda. A pesar de que la música no deja de sonar, es como si el tiempo se parara de pronto. Eiji sonríe un poco menos, pero le coge la mano con firmeza, aceptando el reto. Los dedos de Ash en su cintura le desconcentran.

—O hacemos las cosas bien o no las hacemos, pero sin medias tintas.

—No es música para una lenta —dice Eiji a duras penas.

—No importa.

Lo que hacen entonces no es bailar. Eiji no puede llamar a eso bailar porque cuando bailas con alguien te mueves de una forma u otra, y lo que hacen ellos es abrazarse y caminar un par de pasos hacia delante y otros dos hacia atrás. No siguen el ritmo de la música, pero a ninguno de los dos parece importarle. Eiji no puede respirar. No es solo la mano de Ash en su cintura marcándole a fuego, es todo lo demás. Es su nariz en su cabello, su olor inundándole de arriba abajo y la sensación (terrible, dolorosa) de que nunca podría dejarle atrás.

El dolor es real cuando enfrentan sus miradas. Están cerca como han estado miles de veces, pero sin dar el último paso, como siempre. Apoyan sus frentes una junto a otra y entrecierran los ojos. Eiji lleva sus brazos al cuello de Ash y este rodea su cintura, esta vez con ambas manos.

Eiji no puede más. Ash es tan guapo, tan inalcanzable, noble y valiente que le destroza la vida y, al mismo tiempo, es lo que le da sentido a toda ella. Le duele tanto verle que se pregunta si será posible morir por quererle demasiado. Quiere besarle, pero se ha prometido no hacerlo porque no es justo para Ash. Lo que no quita que se quiera morir por hacerlo mientras se abrazan escuchando ese _blues_ que no les encaja.

—No me hagas esto, Eiji.

La voz de Ash suena ronca y le hace de todo. Pregúntale aunque sepas de qué está hablando, le dice algo poderoso en su interior.

—Hacerte el qué.

—Has hecho que me guste un _blues._ Debería darte vergüenza.

El encantamiento se diluye en el aire junto a las últimas notas de la canción. A pesar de que a las palabras de Ash les acompañen las risas de ambos, hay una sensación amarga que se queda impregnada en ellos como el humo de una gran ciudad.

Durante el resto de la noche ya no hay más cercanía ni abrazos. Se cuentan cosas sin importancia en el sofá sin música de fondo. Nunca hablan de lo que podría ser porque no tiene sentido. Aunque lo nota en el aire, siempre está ahí. Es tan tangible como los brazos de Ash rodeándole la cintura minutos antes.

Se muerde muy fuerte el interior de la boca. No debería culparse, porque es lo que se ha prometido que debe hacer, al fin y al cabo.

—

Hace unos meses Eiji soñaba con un futuro donde su figura era invisible. Avanzaba hacia lo desconocido ciego, sordo y sin dirección. Ahora ha dejado de andar pero ve, oye y siente más que nunca en toda su vida.

Quizá en el futuro esté muerto, quizá no. Pero en este presente que ahora tiene, necesita ese piso de mala muerte al que ahora llama hogar sin sonrojarse. Necesita sus horas de cocina, sus largas esperas y el pelo de Ash derramándose en el sofá mientras, apoyado en sus rodillas, le cuenta las cosas terribles que ha hecho.

Ha entrado en un punto muerto del que podría salir, si quisiera. Pero volver a la nada no es una opción. Tiene un propósito, para bien o para mal, así que ahí se va a quedar. Sus padres van a ponerse furiosos. Les manda sus mejores deseos desde Nueva York.

Desde el tocadiscos, una voz ronca canta la última estrofa del _blues_ con un sentimiento del que Ash se burla sin piedad. Echado en el sofá con la cabeza en las rodillas de Eiji, se burla del deseo y la soledad como si fueran dos desconocidos para él. No es noche cerrada y los demonios no han llegado, así que Eiji no le discute. Le sigue la broma, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos. Los hilos rubios le envuelven los dedos como el único oro que está dispuesto a aceptar.

Cierra los ojos, sintiendo la música recorrer sus venas y transformarle por entero.

Sí que es una buena vida, esta que ha elegido solo él.


End file.
